


A medical morning

by Treegona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied human/tree sexual content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy Pomfrey could have guessed that at least one of the Gryffindor golden trio would either land someone in her infirmary, or get sent there themselves. What she couldn't have guessed was how Harry got there, or what he would do after.<br/>Underage depending on interpretation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A medical morning

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3 tag of the day's grand fic mimicry contest. I'm not sorry but am embarrassed. That I wrote this and that this is be the first complete thing I've written in what feels like years.  
> Complete crack start to finish.

Poppy Pomfrey had seen a lot of weird afflictions during her career as a mediwitch, to the surprise of no-one who had ever seen teenagers, ever. One of the most important lessons her predecessor left her with was that children could be cruel, people could be stupid and magic only worked to enhance these traits.  
  
Having Harry Potter lying in her infirmary wasn’t odd.  
Having Harry Potter lying in her infirmary sleeping off a number of nasty bruises, welts and cuts wasn’t odd.  
Having Harry Potter lying in her infirmary, naked and covered in treesap was odd. Which was why she’d magicked him clean, healed and covered. His mind and body were probably exhausted from suddenly healing his bruises, not to mention whatever it was he’d done to get them.  
  
His overall condition was good. Tired, yes, but nothing broken other than skin. Harry had odd traces of magic in his system. One felt like a potion, though that was too faint and used to make out more than a few components which told her very little about it’s intended use. The other Poppy recognized, though she could not place where she’d felt it before. It seemed to be either a spell or a long-lasting potion, as it hadn’t diminished in the hours Harry had been in the infirmary.  
  
Still, neither magic was conflicting with her healing, her patient was resting and she still had other work to attend to. By the time she’d filed all the week’s expense reports her only patient had woken up. Harry sat on his bed, looking a little dazed. One of his hands traced a bruise, once a rainbow of pain, now just a faded purple mark. Preoccupied with her work, Poppy didn’t notice how Harry looked, how he bit his lip, how his other hand settled on his abdomen. She might not have said anything, had she seen.  
  
After a short checkup Harry was released from the infirmary, with strict, irrelevant orders not to get into another fight. Harry didn’t bother to correct her. He’d been away for too long.  
  
For Harry, getting out of the Hogwarts castle hadn’t been a challenge in ages. Even tired and wearing only infirmary scrubs, he could pass like a shadow in the night –which it wasn’t but still. As he walked away from the castle, towards the forbidden forest, he would encounter the Whomping Willow. As he approached, the branches and twigs bent towards him. When Harry was finally within reach, one particularly agile branch hit him in the back, as gently as it could.  
  
Harry was knocked against the trunk, soft skin to rough bark. The twigs and branches soon encircled him, held him to the trunk. Had he been anyone else, had the willow been anyone else, the embrace would have been crushing, bruising, hurting. But they both were and as the boy and tree stood there, the touches were loving, with ghosts of the sensuality they had held, last time they’d been together.  
  
A leaf traced Harry’s stomach, down to his gut. His tree knew what grew there, knew what consequences Harry’s potion would have for the both of them. Harry pressed a chaste kiss to the bark. And as he turned and sank with his back to the roots of his magnificent magic salix, Harry thought of how his life would change when he had a whole orchard of tiny whomping seedlings to look after. He knew that whatever life would throw at him, he and his tree would face it together.


End file.
